Johnny Bravo: and the Hot Anime Chicks
by Extrarius Scriptor
Summary: Johnny Bravo The studdliest man alive gets introduced to the world of Naruto by his geeky neighbor friend, and ends up having the greatest experience since extra strength hair gel! Johnny Bravo/Naruto crossover; read and review. T for undetailed nudity


Johnny Bravo and the Hot Anime Chicks

OOC: I do not own Johnny Bravo or Naruto for that matter

Johnny's House

Ding Dong! That was the sound made at Johnny's front door an early Saturday morning. Lifting himself out of bed the studdly man that was Johnny Bravo quickly changed into his black shirt, jeans, and sunglasses before making his way to the door. Coming down the stairs he heard from the Kitchen in a loud strong voice.

"Johnny dear could you get the door?"

"Yes mama." replied the muscular blonde who still lived with his mother.

Opening the door he found his pencil neck, nerdy friend Carl with a handful of bright colored books and laptop. Raising his eyebrow Johnny said in his cool Elvis like voice. "Don't tell me your moving in Carl!" This invented event caused Johnny to slam the door in a quick manner; trying to hold back his nerdy neighbor from entering his house.

"Johnny don't be rude; let your little friend in!" said his mother from across the house.

Unable to say no to his momma he opened the door in defeat waiting for the guest to respond. With a nasally laugh Carl said. "Hahahah, don't worry Johnny I'm not moving in. I just came here to see if you want to watch the uncut version of Naruto on the internet; or perhaps read some Manga on this cloudy day."

"Hmm now that you mention it; no!" Said Johnny as he slammed the door once again.

"B..But Johnny I'm sure theirs gonna be something you like, umm uhh you'll get to see pictures of girls!" Said the desperate Carl wanting to spend time with his Friend. Opening the door Johnny raised his eyebrow under his dark sunglasses as he said.

"really fine chicks?"

Three Hours later

During the time a storm had begun outside leaving the two stuck indoors for the rest of the day. The two spent the entire time reading up on the manga; or watching the new Shippuden episodes. Though truth be told; Johnny mainly skimmed until he found a picture of the opposite gender. Soon though after hours of endless Naruto material the dense blonde began getting an understanding of the story; if not a basic one.

Finishing a part one scene around the Chunin Exams Johnny looked down and said. "Geeze Carl this Naruto kids a bigger dweeb than you are! I mean he's got this hot white eyed chick who thinks he's awesome and is a total dunce about it!" Getting up and looking in his mirror Johnny flexed his muscles saying. "Now if I was twelve; annoying and wore an orange jumpsuit I'd be all like. Hey baby why don't you me go out and talk about what we both love; me!" Skimming to the other pages he found a picture of Sasuke and then said.

"And this kids getting on my nerves! He's got almost all the other chicks and yet he finds it annoying." Gasping he said "Can you say fruit with me Carl?" Skimming again to some pictures of the Kuniochi he gave a thumbs up finishing with. "Overall though; the babes make it A-ok."

"Gee Johnny if you like that then perhaps I should interest you in some of the Shippuden series."

"Shipu-do-what?"

"Shippuden; it means Hurricane chronicles."

Watching the intro Johnny's mouth opened as he said. "Wow; all those girls turned into hot women; groovy.."

With a annoyed look Carl said. "You know Johnny this only takes place about two years later...they're still like fifteen."

Lifting his hand in his neighbors face he said. "Quiet Carl; don't ruin my fantasy with facts and figures."

Soon the evening was arriving and Carl had to be going back to his own home. By this time he had been so interested in the anime that he realized he was casually hanging out with Carl! Grabbing him by the pants Johnny threw him out of his house without his manga or laptop. Though he didn't complain as he said in a nasally voice. "Oh well; I'm sure Johnny will give it back later. La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la"

Johnny's room

Getting into his stripped pajamas; his hair completely intact from the endless amounts of hair gel in it he jumped into bed looking up into the ceiling until he picked up one of the manga again. Sighing he said to himself. "Aww man reality stinks! If I was there I'd be king of Shinobi; with a handful of women all around me." After a moment he realized one thing he forgot to do before sleeping.

"I can't believe I forgot to do this!" Running up to the mirror he stared at himself giving body builder flexes saying. "Good night Johnny!" he ran back to his bed immediately but accidentally tripped on his hand-held mirror left on the floor. Skidding on the floor Johnny tripped over his bed and smashed his head against the wall; putting him in a automatic sleep. His final words before passing out were.

"Aww mama!"

Awaking

Opening his eyes suddenly he seemed to be on the floor in the middle of a large Asian style town. Looking into the sky he saw people leaping on the roofs. Quickly lifting himself with his normal. "Heh, Hah, hoh!" sound addition he looked around seeing that his request had happened. "Woh, I'm in the place with the chicks from that book, wiggy!" Seeing one female ninja running in his direction he striked a pose thinking to himself. "Now's my chance."

The person in a hurry was the Sensei of team 8; Kurenai who needed to convey a message to them about an important mission. Suddenly unexpectedly she was grabbed into the large arms of Johnny Bravo. With this moment Johnny looked to her crimson eyes as he said "Hey baby; what say you and me go somewhere to show off my golden chest hair. I guarantee satisfaction or your money back." He lifted his right arm into the air; striking a pose that would make Gai proud.

With a look of both annoyance and confusion Kurenai made a glare toward him saying in an angered tone. "Ugh I don't have time for this!" Using a genjutsu a fire began illuminating in Johnny's primitive mind as he began smelling himself burning.

Taking a deep smell he said. "Say is someone cooking barbecue?" Looking down to himself he finally noticed he was on fire and began running like a madman giving Kurenai a chance to escape. Still screaming as he ran down the road the words of a man who some would consider an unsung hero was heard in his mind.

"And remember, stop, drop, and roll." was the words of the fireman he met. It seemed it was a good thing he paid attention; mainly to play with the firetruck afterwards.

Stopping his crazed run he snapped his fingers saying. "Thank you mister fireman; what would I do without you!" Soon he got to the floor rolling around trying to douse an illusionary flame. After a while it disappeared by itself bringing Johnny back to being able to return to his mission of picking up as many chicks as possible in this world.

"This world is my Giant Hero sandwich, and I am...uhh..what Was I saying..." Looking to the right of him he saw a place that had the quaint smell of food in it. "Oh that's right food!" Running up to the ramen stand he said to himself. "I hope they make the chili here just like pops!" Inside were customers including one specific genin in an orange jumpsuit.

Seeing the old owner he said. "Hey old guy; get me a bowl of chili with extra beany goodness." A few heads turned when he made this request and unable to comply he was given a bowl of spicy ramen.

"Woh woh old man; I specifically asked for chili. Smothered in beef, beans, and the oh so special lard, and all I got was soup!"

Before the great Ramen defender Naruto could speak he was outspoken by Anko who was eating there at the time. Coming up to him she suspected something as he seemed oblivious to customs and didn't know what Ramen was. With a toothy grin she stepped down from her bench and thought to herself. "This disguised missing-nin seems pretty stupid; but looks are deceiving...he Could be a pychotic genius."

As she was thinking this Johnny had already began playing with the chopsticks; making sword noises as he hit them together.

Walking up to him with a seductresses smile Anko spoke to him saying. "Hmm don't think I've seen you around here. I'm Anko Mitarashi."

"I am Johnny Bravo, and these are my swords of destruction. Hu ha ho!" exclaimed Johnny as he swung his chopsticks in the air.

Anko was groaning in her head but she knew that their was no record of this man from the gates and someone so differently dressed would of been easy to spot. Grabbing him by his large arms she said. "How about we take dinner someplace else; the roof maybe."

Raising his eyebrow he responded "That sounds better than a triple decker salami sandwich. Just let me grab my soup." Finally after boxing his soup in a container the two walked toward what he thought was a good place for her to be in awe of his manly bicep's. However they soon arrived at a building with the letters T and I in the sign.

Entering the torture and Interrogation room the Jounin locked Johnny in a dark cell with her coming in right after.

"Say it's a little dark in here don't you think; that won't be good for my skin complexion." Said Johnny examining the room with one hand holding his soup.

Suddenly five snakes appeared and slammed him against the wall. Stars appeared around poor Johnny and coming back to his senses he said. "Hey is that what you were hiding in that trench coat...what Else you got there?"

One of the snakes bit him as she came up with a cynical smile. "Shut it you Missing-nin. Don't think we can't get through that disguise. We have ways to make you reveal yourself."

Suddenly more Torture officers arrived each holding a baton and a creepy smile. Johnny started freaking out yelling. "Hey wait a minute; I demand a lawyer this wasn't what...duahhhh!"

Two Hours and several torture sessions later

A beaten and broken Johnny walked out into the sunny day. He couldn't even walk straight after being tortured to reveal his true identity. In the end it seemed nothing could prove he was a Nukenin and was simply let out. Coming second from the building was Anko with a apologetic smile on her face. "Heh sorry about that; I could of sworn you didn't look right. Heh here's your Ramen back"

Struggling to talk he grunted. "T..Thanks, I think the pain in my legs will go away in a while. Though it'd feel better with a kiss."

Rolling her eyes the Jounin said. "Oh why not; I guess you should have that after a couple hours of unneeded torture." Finishing her sentence she came up and gave the blonde haired stud a kiss on the cheek instantly making him straighten up and say.

"I'm all better."

Chuckling Anko left the area saying. "Hmm glad for that; catch you later Johnny Bravo."

"Oh mama that was good, and totally worth it."

Walking like a winner for once in his life Johnny didn't even notice Naruto Uzamaki in front of him before ramming right into him. Rubbing his head he looked at the teenager saying. "Say your that dweeby guy in the front page of that picture book...magnus I think their called!"

Cleaning off his pants Naruto proclaimed. "What are you talking about? I'm Naruto Uzamaki the future Hokage of Konoha."

"ya ya whatever listen if you don't mind I got a fresh kiss and I got to find a way to keep the thought in my mind for the rest of the...hey a froggy!" Picking off Naruto's frog wallet he opened it and exclaimed as if by magic.

"It gives money; wiggy!"

Taking back the wallet he hid it under his shirt saying. "Geeze your lucky I don't teach you a lesson because of that! Anyways, but I saw you go off with Anko-san...y..you mean you got a kiss from her! I mean she's creepy..."

"Ya; in a totally hot way! Now back to what's important, what do you mean you'd teach me a lesson! Do you know who I am; I am Johnny Bravo the one man army!"

Naruto scoffed saying "Yah right; I could totally beat you without breaking a sweat."

Coming close to the fifteen year olds nose Johnny responded. "You want to bet! Alright then put them up; I'm not proud enough to beat down some big talk kid."

"Alright your on; lets see your one man army!"

Suddenly making a handsign Naruto said. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Creating twenty clones all surrounding Johnny.

"Sweet momma! I probably shouldn't of skipped all those fight scene in the comic, or magass or whatever." Rethinking all the images of women who didn't hurt him for looking changed his mind as he said. "On second thought; I take that back. It matter not for I am; Johnny Bravo, the Kung Fu master!" Spinning around he was now in a karate uniform with a proud white belt sashed around him. "Come on attack of the clones, bring it!"

The battle was fierce and Johnny was nearly impaled by a spinning ball more than once. However persevering and a extremely hard head let him survive until the battle was anyone's win. Both were tired as Naruto decided to pull the final trump card to stop Johnny in his tracks. With two clones left he made a handsign and yelled out. "Sexy Jutsu!" transforming his remaining clones into nude blondes concealed by a light cloud cover.

Looking in a different direction he said with a cool voice. "It's official; I love this universe." Before the Naruto clones could begin trying to make him drop his guard he had already grabbed all three of them around his arms. Blowing the smoke away he went. "There wouldn't want you beauties to get lung cancer or something." Raising his eyebrows up and down he then asked. "Hey babes how about we ditch that other kid and go get some smoothies; you can wear what you have on."

Naruto soon realized as he was crushed with his other clones in his one arm that either he was calling his bluff, was insanely stupid and forgotten that it was still naruto, or was the biggest pervert in the world and didn't care what he originally was. Hoping it wasn't the last he said in the girlish voice. "J..Johnny-san, it's me Naruto!"

"No your not; that kid was a guy, and had..." Looking up and down the girl Naruto's body he finished. "clothes on." A cracked smile came on him as he said. "Ohh are you a magician! Come on show a trick...please." Any other man would be unable to even get this close to someone completely nude; however Johnny Bravo was not a normal man. In his eyes he was a gift to women not the other way around.

Seeing that he couldn't get out of his grip Naruto gave up the jutsu and reverted back to Naruto. "See it is me!" he said with an unhappy mood.

"Woh woh wait a minute! What kind of sick twisted game are you playing mister, I would of been sharing my saliva enzymes with a dude! On the other hand..." Getting down on his he began bowing saying. "Please teach me your moves, that is perhaps the greatest technique known to man!"

Seeing him want to know his move he rubbed the back of his head saying. "Sure I guess I could teach you. Just promise me you won't do anything freaky with this power."

Lifting his hand in the air like a boy scout Johnny replied. "I promise to never use it for anything but sneaking into women's areas and looking at myself..."

"Alright then lets get started."

Later that day

The sun was beginning to drop as Johnny walked with Naruto around the village. "Man this place is great, I learned how to be a chick, got kissed by a hot chick, and I hope I never leave." Taking a simple stroll he noticed Team 8 all together; trying to hide himself from Kurenai. As they were soon leaving he passed a whisper saying "Psst hey kid you see that girl over there with the white eyes? She digs you man; I wouldn't pass it up."

Looking over Naruto looked saying. "You mean Hinata, no way!"

"Yes way; now be a man and say something! Here I'll help...uhh you mind?" By this moment Team 8 had noticed Naruto and were about to say hi when he transformed into his girl form again so that Johnny could demonstrate how to act. Lifting up the nude Naruto again he began telling him what to say; but all Team 8 could see was a man whom Naruto was talking to grab him in girl form.

POV: Johnny

"And that's how you talk to chicks Naruto." Said Johnny as he placed Naruto back down as he transformed back. Soon the two of them noticed they were staring strangely and all that could be said was a phrase from Johnny.

"You with the coat; nice shades!" He lifted his hands up in approval as the three members of team eight looked in confusion and embarrassment. A few moments of silence prevailed and finally taking up the stress Johnny said. "Listen I got to go your friends are creeping me out; check you later." he then came up close and whispered again. "Remember what I said man."

Staring at Team 8 with the same awkward feeling he said "Well I'll be going now..heh later."

Running from them Johnny began thinking. "Heh now were was I oh ya; today was the perfect day. I'm staying here forever and ever and ever and." Suddenly he slammed into a tree being knocked unconscious.

Johnny's room

Waking up again in his room Johnny sighed as he said. "No, I guess it was all a dream. Will this sucks, back to boring normal life." He stared at the mirror once more first to flex his muscles but then he had an idea. Putting his hands in the weird way shown he said in his swave voice. "Sexy Jutsu!" and suddenly transformed into a nude, blonde, and slightly buff lady. "It worked! That means all that was real; wow I can't wait to tell everyone about my interdementional travels!"

"Johnny your porridge is ready" said his mother's voice

"Alright porridge!" and so began a new day of excitement; with his mother finding a naked woman coming down instead of her Johnny Bravo.

_Background noise_

_"Wait momma it's me Johnny! Oww that headlock hurts momma, wait let me turn this off and I'll prove it wait, wait...dugahhh!!"_


End file.
